1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorized cleaning devices and, more particularly, to a connection to a cleaning section.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,560 discloses a battery powered cleaning device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,246 discloses a battery powered cleaning device with a removable rechargeable battery pack. Other relevant U.S. patents include the following:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,736 U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,231 U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,417 U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,417 U.S. Patent Des. 199,115 U.S. Patent Des. 200,293 U.S. Patent Des. 203,254 U.S. Patent Des. 219,790 U.S. Patent Des. 226,043 U.S. Patent Des. 226,941 U.S. Patent Des. 245,883 U.S. Patent Des. 245,948 U.S. Patent Des. 250,228 U.S. Patent Des. 257,747 U.S. Patent Des. 259,076 U.S. Patent Des. 262,257 U.S. Patent Des. 263,998 U.S. Patent Des. 281,035 U.S. Patent Des. 286,706 U.S. Patent Des. 290,550 U.S. Patent Des. 290,551 U.S. Patent Des. 300,185 U.S. Patent Des. 301,398 U.S. Patent Des. 305,480 U.S. Patent Des. 313,890 U.S. Patent Des. 321,596 U.S. Patent Des. 352,828 ______________________________________